


Line in the Sand

by ShadowsOffense



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: F/M, Gen, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsOffense/pseuds/ShadowsOffense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Batgirl is a real balancing act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Line in the Sand

It would have been putting it mildly to say that Barbara felt like death; she doubted the grim reaper had ever had her arm wrenched half out of its socket as she hung forty stories off the ground, with only Dick’s iron grip on her wrist keeping her from plunging to her actual death, and then gone forty rounds with a group of thugs that didn’t mind kicking her where it hurt. Death, Barbara was certain, would have been far less painful and over far sooner. Not that she wasn’t grateful to be alive, it was just that everything hurt. And this Spanish test was kicking her ass; she wasn’t even awake enough to understand English.

She was one of the last students to turn in her exam and from the frown on Mrs. Bardson’s face as she glanced over the sheet, Barbara knew she was going to have to find the time to do some extra credit work.

“Ms. Gordon,” her teacher sighed as she put the test down. “Are you doing alright?”

Barbara grimaced. “I’m fine,” she said in what she hoped was a somewhat sheepish tone. “I just had a late night last night with a couple of friends,” she mumbled, looking down as she waited for a lecture on responsibility and time management.

“I see,” there was disapproval in Mrs. Bardson’s voice, but not nearly as much as Barbara expected. “Barbara,” she waited until Barbara raised her head. “I realize you may think this is none of my business, but may I ask how you and Mr. Grayson getting along these days? I understand you are seeing him?”

“Dick?” Barbara blinked, smiling slightly. She didn’t think it was appropriate to tell her teacher how exhilarated she felt to see his muscles stretch and flex under his red and green spandex. Or about the way his grin sparkled in the dark right before they leaped into action. Or the way her heart fluttered as she caught the quick wink he gave her, letting her see a hint of the person underneath as he slumped in a perfect picture of apathy, cultivating a sullen teenage pout the way their mentor practiced his easy smile. “We’re good.”

Mrs. Bardson’s lips pressed together. “I see. Ms. Gordon, would you mind showing me your wrist?”

Barbara felt herself grow cold, her other hand moving protectively over the bruise, a black and blue outline of Dick’s grip on her arm. She hated herself for her instant consideration of what a good cover that could make. Commissioner Gordon’s daughter, quiet girl, good student. A girl with handprints bruised into her arms, black eyes, and split lips. A girl who says she slipped and fell after a late night with her boyfriend. No way she could be Batgirl.

Holding out her arm, Barbara rotated it so Mrs. Bardson could see the entire hand print. “I passed my black belt trials last night,” she said firmly. “That’s what we were celebrating.”


End file.
